Advances in digital processing of audio have transformed the way music from multiple instruments and vocalists are mixed and otherwise processed. Yet, despite these advances, a key aspect of playing back music to an audience during a live musical performance remains fundamentally analog. This key aspect is that the interconnection between musical input and output devices to and from a mixer used to control the playback of the music is largely analog.
To illustrate, an illustrative audio system 101 for a musical concert is depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Audio system 101 includes stage-box 110, which is connected to mixer 130 via multi-core cable 120. Stage-box 110 is within stage area 102, which is located in front of audience area 103, within which mixer 130 is located.
Stage-box 110 is a mechanism for consolidating multiple electrical connections between audio input and output devices and mixer 130 through multi-core cable 120. Multi-core cable 120 comprises a bundle of wire connections for carrying audio signals between audio input and output devices and mixer 130.
Specifically, multi-core cable 120 connects each of on-stage audio input devices 140 to mixer 130. Audio input devices 140 include vocal microphone 142, drum microphones of drum set 144, and electrical guitar 146.
Each of the on-stage audio input devices is connected to mixer 130 via one of input ports 112 on stage-box 110. An input port 112 provides a connection to mixer 130 via a wire connection within multi-core cable 120. Vocal microphone 142, drum microphones of drum set 144, and electrical guitar 146 are connected to mixer 130 via an input port 112 of stage-box 110.
Output from mixer 130 is received via an output ports 114. An output port 114 provides a connection from mixer 130 via a wire connection within multi-core cable 120 to an audio output device. Amplifiers 116 and 118, which are on-stage audio output devices, are connected to an output port 114, through which amplifiers 116 and 118 receive output from mixer 130. Amplifiers 116 and 118 are connected to speakers that playback audio from audio input devices 140.
A feature to note about stage-box 110 is that all connections between stage-box 110 and audio input and output devices and mixer 130 may be entirely analog. Stage-box 110 only carries analog signals between the audio input devices 140 and mixer 130; it does not amplify or otherwise electronically process these signals.
Attempts have been made to replace an analog multi-core cable with a digital multi-core cable. An example is the “Digital Snake”, made by Roland Corporation. Even though this solution relies on transmission of digital audio data, the digital audio data, like an analog audio signal, is nevertheless transmitted via a multi-core cable between a stage-box and a mixer located off-stage.
Multi-Core Cables are Expensive and Unwieldy
Multi-core cables are exposed to mechanical damage hazards posed by audiences and other activities related to producing a live musical performance. Thus, the multi-core cable has a very hardy sheath that can withstand such hazards. In addition, because the multi-core cables can be very long and contain many wires, multi-core cables are heavy and unwieldy and are very expensive.
Clearly, there is need for better way to interconnect a mixer to its various audio input and output devices for the live production of music.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.